Kuroko no Drabble
by Aquari Lynnel
Summary: Most of my KnB drabbles from tumblr will be cross posted here. They will vary in rating from K - T. Various pairings inside. Each drabble will have it's specific details below the title, so if you don't like a certain ship or BL you can skip over it.
1. I Want to See You

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**I Want to See You**

**Pairing(s):** Akashi x Kuroko  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Warnings:** Boys Love

* * *

_How are you Akashi-kun?_

Akashi gave a smile at the mail he received from his beloved Tetsuya. The blunet would send him a message nearly every day. It was usually something small, but that didn't mean he treasured it any less. It was rather hard trying to keep their relationship as close as it had been back in Junior High. First off, they hadn't actually seen each other in person since then. Secondly, they lived nearly four hours apart by train. Visiting the other would require extensive planning.

Of course it would be strange to do such a thing considering they weren't even dating. Akashi had thought about confessing numerous times, but he didn't want to jump into the situation without knowing Kuroko's true feelings. He could easily read his other teammates, former and current, like an open book. However Kuroko's deep ocean blue eyes were a mystery to him. No matter how long he stared, they always held the same emotionless expression.

It honestly intrigued him which is why the red head most likely fell for the other.

Tapping at the keys on his phone, Akashi quickly sent the other teen a reply.

_I want to see you._

The following morning, Akashi was woken to a knocking on his door. Not being much of a morning person, he groggily climbed from his bed and made his way over to the portal. Gazing out the view hole, he didn't see anything. Was it a prank? Just to be safe, he opened the door only to be greeted by emotionless blue eyes staring at him.

"Good morning Akashi-kun," the blunet said monotonously.

"Tetsuya?" the captain blinked in surprise.

"You said you wanted to see me."

At this Akashi gave a quiet sigh and a small smile. "I did."

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Stepping aside, he allowed the teen entrance into his dorm room. Heaven had surely sent him an angel if the other was willing to get on a train from Tokyo so early in the morning. Today would definitely be the day he made the small boy his.

* * *

(**A/N**: Celebrating AkaKuro week. I chose the Distance theme for the first day. I've never taken part in anything like this before, but AkaKuro is my otp so I felt it was necessary. I'm also hoping to get back into writing every day by doing this. :) Be on the look out for more updates in the near future!)


	2. Okaeri

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Title: **Okaeri  
**Pairing(s): **Akashi x Kuroko  
**Rating:** K  
**Length:** 367 words  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warnings:** Boys Love

* * *

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Kuroko never really understood that until his lover had told him that he would be studying abroad in Europe. Kuroko's heart had fallen at that more or less because he assumed they would be attending university together.

"_It's just for four years Tetsuya,"_ he remembered the other saying. _"Besides it's not like we won't talk during that time."_

Well, he was always right, so Kuroko had trusted his words and made no further complaint about his leaving. However the blunet had no idea just how difficult such a relationship would work. With his lover in Europe, phone calls were rather difficult to plan due to the time difference. Kuroko made a point to send him a mail everyday, and his lover replied... Most of the time at least.

It was hard, being so far away from the one you love for so long. But somehow their relationship had survived the ordeal. And today... Well today was a very special day.

Today he came home.

Today, they were finally going to reunited after four years of being apart.

Kuroko was so excited he could hardly sleep that night. And although any normal person wouldn't be able to tell from a simple glance that he was ecstatic, the one who mattered most would be able to.

It wasn't long before the blunet heard the announcement of his lover's flight finally touching down at the airport. Just a bit longer and he could see those beautiful red orbs once more. Baby blues watched with great anticipation as a crowd of people began to herd into the terminal. Kuroko scoured the people for the one he longed to see.

Naturally, he was the last one to emerge.

Their eyes connected.

He gave a small smile.

And then Kuroko's body moved on it's own. At first, it was just a few steps, but then it quickly turned into a full bodied run as he barreled toward his lover; not stopping until his arms circled the other's neck.

They embraced tightly; Kuroko doing his best to not cry.

"Welcome home Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted against the other's firm chest.

"I'm home Tetsuya."

* * *

(**A/N**: AkaKuro day 2 submission. I went with Reunions and technically it's post-winter cup as well. The title literally translates to "Welcome home". I thought about leaving it in English, but it annoyed me so I used the Japanese phrase. It felt like a better fit to me anyway. I know it's a rather short one, but I'm too busy to write anything super long. Gotta get those light novels written after all. I hope you all enjoy this one as well.)


	3. Losing You

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Title: **Losing You  
**Pairing(s): **Akashi x Kuroko  
**Rating:** T  
**Length:** 838  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Warnings:** Boys Love

* * *

The sound of the mug shattering against the wall echoed in the relatively quiet apartment. To say Akashi was upset would be an understatement. Never would he admit it aloud, but the captain had royally screwed up. He had been blinded due to his other half taking over for so long. He hadn't noticed just what he had done to his beloved blue haired shadow.

He had destroyed what was his.

And for what? Power? Victory?

It didn't matter. Akashi had lost something precious to him and that was the only thing that mattered.

The red head stumbled back a bit; colliding a bit roughly with the wall behind him. Eyes shifted to stare at the ceiling as memories began to surface of better times.

_The red head chuckled upon seeing the young teen laying spread out on the laminate flooring of the gymnasium. "If you sleep there Kuroko you'll catch a cold."_

"_I can't help it," the shadow groaned in reply. "It is far too hot today."_

_Akashi crouched down beside him. "If you can finish your training menu before everyone else, I'll buy you some ice cream." At this a certain twinkle could be seen in the captain's blood red eyes. "However if you fail to complete it, then I'll have to double your menu for tomorrow."_

_Even though Akashi was smiling, Kuroko knew full well he would carry out the threat. "Akashi-kun is very cruel at times."_

Their second year at Teikou... That's where Akashi wanted to be at the time. To cherish what little time he spent together with Kuroko. That's all he wanted. He knew he could never win him back now. Not after all that he had done. Not after tearing out the blunet's heart and stomping all over it toward the end of their third year.

_The pair walked side by side to the nearby convenience store. A dark gloomy cloud seemed to hang over Kuroko. After all, he had failed to complete the training menu before everyone else so not only was he not getting an ice cream today, his menu for tomorrow would be doubled. The captain couldn't help the small smile that had formed on his lips. Kuroko had no one to blame but his own weaknesses. He'd be stronger and hopefully have more stamina soon so completing his training regimen would be easier eventually._

_The blunet waited outside as Akashi purchase his blue ice cream. "Thanks for waiting," he said to the other upon exiting the automatic doors._

_Akashi led Kuroko to a nearby bench where they sat and the red head began to eat his ice cream. They sat in silence for the most part. Even though night had fallen, it was still rather warm. The red head could tell Kuroko wanted to buy an ice cream, but most likely didn't have the money to do so._

"_Would you like a bite?" Akashi had questioned the other._

"_No that's quite alright," Kuroko politely declined._

_At this Akashi took a bite before gently cupping Kuroko's cheek and forcing the blunet to face him. The captain quickly captured the shadow's lips; parting his lips with his tongue and shoving the piece of ice cream inside. Their slippery appendages moved about, quickly melting the frozen treat. Once it was fully melted, Akashi released the blunet's lips. Sitting proper once more, he couldn't help but smirk at those pale flushed cheeks._

"_I wasn't expecting you would respond so enthusiastically," he teased._

_Kuroko flushed a bit darker at this, but otherwise remained silent. Akashi finished eating his ice cream shortly thereafter. Standing, he handed the shadow, his shadow, the small wooden stick._

"_Take this as a thank you of sorts."_

_The blunet accepted the item, noting the winner printed on one side. Baby blue met bright red for a moment. "Akashi-kun is very cruel at times."_

_The red head chuckled at this and walked away. "I will see you at practice tomorrow Kuroko."_

It wasn't long after that incident that Akashi had claimed the small shadow as his own. But it wasn't to last. His other half consumed his conscious mind, doing things he wouldn't normally do or say. He was controlling, possessive, and otherwise overly destructive. The other Akashi destroyed what he worked so hard to achieve with his precious blunet.

And by the time he finally managed to regain control of himself, it was already too late.

Kuroko was gone. Forced into the arms of that returnee.

Toned legs gave way beneath him forcing Akashi to slide down the wall as he sat on the cold floor. He attempted to run his hand through his hair to comfort himself, but stopped midway and merely clutched at the locks. His body folded in on itself. He was at his weakest and he knew it. Akashi had lost, but unlike any other loss, this was not one he could handle.

He just wanted to go back to the days where Kuroko was his and his alone.

* * *

(A/N: Submission for day 3. I hope I accomplished the nostalgia theme properly. I hate that I wrote angst, but this baby wrote itself. ;^; Please no pitchforks.)


	4. Who Are You?

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Title: **Who Are You?  
**Pairing(s): **Akashi x Kuroko  
**Rating:** T  
**Length:** 331  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Warnings:** Boys Love

* * *

Kuroko was busy trying to convince his best friend that basketball was still worth it when Akashi underwent his dark change. By the time he realized something was wrong with the captain, it was far too late. Kuroko had been pinned against the lockers while he was changing after practice ended. Akashi's hand harshly clasped his chin, forcing his blue eyes to look up into his now mismatched ones.

When Kuroko's eyes widened slightly at the sight, the red head couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips. "What's the matter Tetsuya?"

Finding strength he never realized he had, the blunet roughly shoved the other away. "Who are you?" he demanded, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

At this the impostor seemed to chuckle. "I'm your beloved Akashi Seijuurou."

"You are not Akashi-kun," Kuroko snapped back.

Without warning, Kuroko found himself pinned back against the lockers, Akashi much closer than he was the first time. Their lips just a breath apart as the red head spoke again.

"I am Akashi, just a different part of him. The other was just much too weak, so I decided to come out and play."

Lips connected as a tongue delved into Kuroko's mouth. This was not what he wanted. The kiss proved as much. It wasn't soft and gentle and filled with love. No this felt more like he was being forced into submission.

When they parted, Kuroko found himself panting lightly. "Please," he had simply said.

Akashi grabbed the wrist of the hand moving to push him away again and roughly shoved it beside the blunet's face against the locker. "Don't defy me Tetsuya."

The captain leaned forward, nuzzling Kuroko's neck before his tongue and lips began to work the column of flesh. Blue eyes squeezed shut as Kuroko tried to ignore the sensations stirring within him. During all of this a single thought could be heard repeating in the blunet's mind over and over.

_This is not Akashi-kun. This is Seijuurou-kun._

* * *

(**A/N:** Yay more AkaKuro week drabbles! To explain the last line, this is how I imagine Kuroko would tell the different personalities apart in his mind. He still refers to him verbally as Akashi-kun, but mentally different. I hope that makes sense. I am so looking forward to tomorrow. I have a wonderful idea for one of the themes. It'll be cute and fluffy to break up all this angst. XD)


	5. I Wouldn't Mind Either

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters so don't sue me.

**Title: **I Wouldn't Mind Either  
**Pairing(s):**Midorima x Takao  
**Rating:** K  
**Length:** 937  
**Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Warnings:** Boys Love

(**A/N**: This is a birthday drabble for my lovely waifu Meggers! Her birthday is today and I wanted to write her OTP for her being as fluffy and cute as possible. Happy birthday darling, I really hope this make yous squee!)

* * *

"Are you free this Sunday afternoon?"

Takao's grey eyes blinked at Midorima's own pair of unwavering green ones. Well that was a bit strange coming from the green haired miracle. Normally Midorima spent his day off either practicing his shots (being a perfectionist and all) or he spent it studying. Not once since he had started attending Shuutoku had Midorima ever asked him if he was free.

Not one to pass up a rare opportunity, Takao gave a small nod. "Yeah, I don't usually do anything on Sundays." The point guard much preferred to spend his time lazing about doing as little as possible.

"Good," Midorima replied.

A moment of silence passed, Takao briefly wondering if that was all. Before he could further question the other, Midorima finally spoke up.

"I'll meet you at the Maji Burger two blocks from here around noon." Here being the school of course.

"Are we doing anything in particular?" Takao wondered aloud. He needed to know what to wear. If they were playing basketball, he'd need to bring some things along. Such as a water bottle and you know, a basketball.

Midorima merely stared at the other for a moment before nudging his glasses up the bridge of his nose; expression becoming unreadable. "I don't know," he eventually answered.

This caused Takao to burst out in laughter. This guy was a riot. Honestly, who invites someone out before planning out something to do. "You kill me Shin-chan," he forced out between his boisterous laughs.

A single green brow twitched, but the shooting guard remained silent as his teammate continued his obnoxious laughter. When Takao finally calmed down, he took a breath before speaking; a wide smile still plastered across his lips.

"So what gives?" he had asked. "This is a bit unlike you." Midorima usually came prepared, not always, he was only human after all. But more often than not.

"I honestly thought you'd decline." This forced Takao to blink; smile disappearing as confusion quickly replaced it. Before he could question further, Midorima fixed him with a determined stare. "However, I will be more than prepared come Sunday."

Takao opened his mouth, ready to comment, but decided to skip teasing the shooting guard any further. "Can't wait," he simply gave with a small smirk.

And so that following Sunday, Takao found himself standing at the Maji Burger two blocks from Shuutoku. Midorima's words from before still rang in his head. Did his teammate honestly believe he was hard to hang out with?

Yeah, Midorima was a pain at times with his superstitious crap and all, but he was a fun guy to be around. Not to mention Takao absolutely loved tormenting the tsundere until his cheeks would turn pink. Probably one of his favorite things to do.

Takao didn't have to wait long before his partner showed up. His grey eyes danced quickly across his frame. He may not look it, but the shooting guard had a pretty decent fashion sense. Not that he had much room to talk, but he at least wore some name brands. Takao wondered if that Kise guy had an input on his teammate's attire for that day.

He was unable to finish his thought as Midorima quickly approached him, looking a bit uneasy.

"So..." Takao started, unable to gather enough words in his mind to form a coherent question.

"Let's eat first," Midorima supplied, still looking uneasy. The way he said it, it was if someone else had suggested it and he merely repeated it.

"Alright."

The pair entered the fast food joint and ordered their food separately. It only took a few minutes before their orders were ready. Snagging their trays, Takao ended up following Midorima toward a table hidden toward the back of Maji Burger. They sat away from prying eyes in silence. As they began to eat, Takao took this opportunity to study Midorima.

His teammate preferred tables with apt lighting so that he could study or do his homework. Add the fact he seemed to looking everywhere but Takao's direction and the point guard was suspicious. He was nervous and had obviously gotten advice for this afternoon out. But why?

Well, there was at least one thing Takao could do. He could distract Midorima from his uneasiness by being his usual playful and teasing self.

"Ya know," he started, stuffing a fry into his mouth. "This could be considered a date." The smile he gave to his partner was bright and he only hoped it would help him relax.

Silence filled that air, causing Takao's smile to falter. It disappeared completely however when Midorima looked away, his cheeks a visible bright red. "I wouldn't mind if you thought that way."

Takao's brain misfired, his own face lighting up quite brightly as well. Well, that completely explained his out of character behavior. He had asked Takao out on a date without telling him it was a date. Typical tsundere.

"I..." Takao froze, suddenly unsure of himself. Taking a breath, he gave Midorima a genuine smile, much softer than his usual one. "I wouldn't mind either."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, the awkwardness filling that air. Afterward, the pair made their way to a basketball court. Honestly, Takao should have seen it coming, but with Midorima, you honestly never knew sometimes.

That Sunday was probably the best day off he'd had in a long time. The wonderful day ended with the pair walking hand in hand, Midorima vowing to never get advice from his fellow miracles ever again.

* * *

(**A/N**: Ahh~ Writing this really makes me want to write more KnB stuff. I really love the endless potential I have to work with. So many fabulous characters and so many potential pairings.)


	6. Reason to Play

**Title: **Reason to Play  
**Pairing(s): **None  
**Rating:** K  
**Length:** Length  
**Genre:** General  
**Warnings:** None

(**A/N**: This is a birthday drabble for my other waifu Mel-chan. I know, both my waifus share a birthday. Crazy right. I honestly wasn't sure what to write for her since I'm not certain if she has a KnB ship, but I do know she likes Kise. So I made something to tug at her heartstrings. Happy birthday darling, I hope you enjoy this.)

* * *

Whirring through the air, the dull orange basketball soared through the hoop, brushing the net as it fell through. It made a seemingly hollow sound as it bounced a few times on the pavement before slowly rolling away. A sigh echoed in the otherwise empty court.

"It's not really fun anymore..."

The depressing statement fell from the lips of a certain Kise Ryouta. After the third years had graduated and moved onto university, he felt a bit lonely. Of course he had the second years, now third years, but he wasn't really close to any of them. He missed playing with his friends after school at Teikou. Granted, they usually found him annoying, but they clearly enjoyed playing with him.

"Aominecchi always says no," the blond mumbled while taking slow steps toward the ball. "Kurokocchi only ever plays with Kagamicchi anymore. Midorimacchi hates one on ones and Akashicchi and Murasakicchi live too far away."

He liked to practice, but more than anything Kise liked having someone to play against. He improved better by having an opponent than practicing his shots.

Bending over, the Kaijou ace collected his ball. Staring at it for a moment, he finally spoke. "Maybe I should quit." He usually quit when he got bored with a sport. Perhaps it had finally happened with basketball.

It hadn't been fun for the last two months. He'd go to practice like he was supposed to and then afterward he'd swing by the nearby court hoping to play against someone. But it was always empty. When he tried other courts close to the school, no one wanted to play against him. Being a highly skilled player was difficult.

Just as he was finally making up his mind to submit a resignation notice to the coach the next morning, a surprised grunt caught his attention.

"Kise?"

The blond looked up and turned quickly, delighted to see his former captain. "Senpai!" he called out to the other happily.

As the small forward began to prance toward the former point guard, Kasamatsu quickly stopped him. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

Kise stopped, clutching the ball in his hands a bit tighter as he watched the other shift his shoulder bag a bit. "Just practicing." No point in worrying his old captain. He was likely busy with university work and whatnot.

Kasamatsu let out an annoyed sigh. "Kise, you are possibly the worst liar I have ever met."

"Senpai?" Golden eyes widened slightly as the older teen set down his bag and rolled up his sleeves.

"Come on Kise," he ordered as he fell into a defensive position. "You and me. Let's see how much you've improved in the last eight months."

Kise didn't instantly take the bait before him. "Shouldn't you be at home studying or something?"

"Scared that you can't beat your old captain?" Kasamatsu taunted.

That seemed to do the trick as Kise's once downtrodden expression quickly morphed into a playful smirk. Kise moved into action, easily getting past his senpai to dunk the ball with a bright smile.

Truth be told, Kasamatsu had spotted Kise earlier, but the blond was too depressed to notice his presence. He had overheard his complaining and easily put two and two together. Kaijou needed Kise, especially if they were going to turn the tables and defeat Seirin again.

Besides, seeing Kise just look so heartbroken, tugged at his own emotions and spurred him into action.

A short while later found the pair panting heavily, wiping sweat from their faces as they stared each other down.

"Had enough Senpai?" Kise teased, giving a playful smirk.

"In your dreams," he shot back, giving a smirk of his own.

* * *

(**A/N**: And Kasamatsu-senpai did the right thing and gave Kise permission to hit him up whenever for a one-on-one. That is, as long as he was free of course.)


	7. Can't Sleep?

**Title: **Can't Sleep?  
**Pairing(s): **Aomine x Kuroko; Implied Kagami x Momoi  
**Rating:** K+  
**Length:** 823  
**Genre:** Comfort/Romance  
**Warnings:** Boys Love

* * *

Aomine rolled over, reaching out for the warmth of his partner. However, instead of his hand touching a warm yet small body, it came into contact with cold, silky sheets. Sapphire eyes slowly peeled open so that he could better inspect the other half of the bed. He blinked a few times to rid them of the blurriness before they finally focused on the darkness of the bedroom. Indeed the other half of the large king sized bed was empty.

Where had he gone?

Aomine sat up and threw the blanket off his large frame, intent to find out. Leaving the bedroom, he made his way down the dark hall not bothering to turn on the lights. His eyes were adjusted so there was no point in blinding himself.

The bathroom was empty as was the kitchen. Obviously he would be in the main room, but that too was empty. The furniture was cold and the items from the previous afternoon still sat where they had untouched.

So where could... Aomine's mind clicked reminding him of the back porch their small home had. Heading over to the glass door, he shifted the curtain and slid the door open.

And there sat his beloved, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them as he stared up at the starry night sky.

"Tetsu?" Aomine questioned softly. "What are you doing out here?"

It was a moment before the smaller blunet gave his reply. "Thinking."

Aomine stepped out onto the small stone step and shut the door behind him. In their small fenced in yard, Nigou could be seen sleeping just outside his small wooden doghouse. Aomine rubbed the back of his neck not sure where to go from here. Something was obviously bothering his lover, but he wasn't sure how to get him to talk about it.

He gave a sigh. "It's three in the morning. What's bugging you so bad that you're sitting outside thinking at three in the morning?" Might as well just pull it out of the other. Aomine was tired. The sooner they went back inside and cuddled in bed, the quicker he'd get back to sleep.

"Everything," Kuroko replied. "Nothing," he added a bit softer.

The larger male clicked his tongue against his teeth in frustration. "Do you not like the house? I can get a bigger one if you want a bigger one. We could move closer to Kagami and Satsuki if you want. We-"

Kuroko cut him off with a heartbreaking stare as he pressed a single finger to his lover's lips. "Are you.. Happy with me?" Baby blue eyes shifted away to look at the sky again.

"What?" Aomine nearly choked on his saliva. Of all the things... "Of course I'm happy," he grunted back. "I wouldn't have bought a house and made you live with me if you didn't make me happy."

"Yes, you're happy now, but what about in the future?"

This wasn't like the smaller blunet at all. What had gotten under his skin this badly? "Tetsu..."

Kuroko gave a light shake of his head. "We can't get married."

"Marriage is overrated anyway."

"We can't... I can't give you a family..."

And there it was. The true culprit behind all of this. Going to Kagami and Satsuki's wedding a year ago didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he seemed overjoyed. But they had all met up earlier that day for lunch. Apparently they had some news. Satsuki was pregnant.

Aomine knew Kuroko loved children, but he didn't think that he would want his own.

"So?" he finally grunted to the other. "We can always adopt."

"Wouldn't you rather have your own child to carry on your name?"

"Not really."

"Aomine-kun..."

"No I'm serious Tetsu." Aomine gently grabbed Kuroko's chin and forced the other to look into his eyes. "I couldn't care less if I had my own brat running around. Kids are a handful and I don't think I'd make a good Dad."

"I'm sure if you found the right woman to have-" Kuroko was cut off with a soft glare.

"You don't get to decide that for me." Sapphire eyes softened again. "Look, if you want to run off and get married and have kids with some girl, then I won't stop you. But I'm not leaving you Tetsu. Never again. You're stuck with me until one of us dies."

Kuroko sighed softly before his lips tilted upward in a tiny smile. Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss on darker lips. Aomine couldn't stop the smile from engulfing his face in response.

"Now let's get back to bed so I can get some sleep."

The two shared a laugh before making their way back inside to their bedroom; Aomine pulling the smaller male close as he drifted off toward the blanket of slumber.

* * *

[**A/N**: Woo, it's been a while huh? I spent all of last month doing the NaNoWriMo thing and actually managed to finish the first volume of a light novel idea. Don't know if I'll do anything with it though. I have no idea if it's actually any good or not yet. Anyways... I couldn't sleep last night so I ended up writing this baby at 3am. XD I am working on my other fics, _I Want an Heir_ is almost done. I just have to finish writing the last chapter and do some editing and then I'll get that up. _Little Berry_ is coming along a bit slower. I want to get a few chapters ahead that way I can do weekly updates even if I don't get around to working on it over the course of a week. Be on the look out for those soon! As always, if you read it, please review it.]


End file.
